De corazón oscuro
by Ladtheove
Summary: Los brillantes ojos grises, llenos de pánico, se le clavaron en una súplica desesperada. A través de la lluvia torrencial y de los gritos de la matanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Nota: **Este cachito de texto empezó a surgir una tarde hace meses, cuando necesitaba dar rienda suelta a mis ganas de escribir drama. Nunca lo acabé, y acabé olvidándolo. Ahora limpiando el ordenador he vuelto a dar con él, y me ha dejado un regusto triste dulzón que me ha parecido merecía la pena compartir. No sé si después de esto habrá una continuación o no, supongo que dependerá de si hay alguien a quien le gustaría. Solo espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo. Besos.

P.D: El siguiente cap de Sombra de mí ya casi está acabado, lo corregiré y estará subido mañana. Bye

**De Corazón oscuro**

Los brillantes ojos grises llenos de pánico se le clavaron en una súplica desesperada. A través de la lluvia torrencial y de los gritos de la matanza, mientras la pareja de aurores comenzaba a arrastrar a Malfoy lejos de él. Sus pies descalzos hundiéndose en la mezcla de fango y sangre que permeaba todo el campo de batalla.

Una pesadilla de maldiciones, gritos, sangre, entrañas, rayos, miembros…cadáveres. En la tormenta negra y el terrible aguacero, el suelo de aquella explanada estada cubierto de cuerpos medio hundidos en el barro; mezcla de agua helada, sangre espesa, y tierra negra. De gente moribunda y heridos que necesitaban ayuda, pisoteados cruelmente por aquellos que aún seguían en pie, combatiendo. Pero Voldemort acababa de morir, y los aurores estaban llegando junto a varios equipos de medimagos. La lucha cada vez era más desesperada para los seguidores del señor tenebroso, mientras poco a poco aquella carnicería parecía estar acabando. Los mortífagos supervivientes siendo capturados y arrastrados en grupos camino a Azkaban, ahora que por fin el señor oscuro había muerto.

Entre ellos… él.

Había aparecido cuando su batalla había ya acabado, vagando bajo la lluvia helada y el viento torrencial como un fantasma entre toda aquella desolación. Los ojos enormes y perdidos entre mechones empapados de un rubio blanquecino, el cuerpo pálido y flaco envuelto apenas por un camisón desvaído de hospital chorreante de agua, tembloroso, los pies descalzos hundiéndose en lentos pasos erráticos en el fango rojo de sangre. Un espectro terriblemente delgado perdido en medio del campo de cadáveres. Ignorado por aquellos que combatían como si no estuviera allí. Quizás habían visto lo vacío de aquel cuerpo tembloroso, y ninguno quiso acabar con lo que aún quedaba de él. Solo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a través de la muerte, de la masacre, de la lluvia torrencial… su caminar encontró dirección.

Harry lo vio avanzar hacia él. Tambaleándose en el cieno como un espectro doliente. Ni si quiera él supo porque sintió la necesidad de acercarse a su vez. Puede que fuera porque después de haber matado, sentía la necesidad de limpiar esa culpa salvando a alguien, aún cuando su asesinato había salvado a todo el mundo mágico. Pero era un conocimiento frío y vacío en medio de la guerra que aún rugía en torno a él, y el rubio era algo sólido que agarrar. Sentía que se le escapaba todo sentimiento, todo menos la necesidad aún minúscula de salvarlo. Pero no logró llegar a su lado.

A solo un par de metros, con aquellos blancos frágiles brazos como huesos de pájaro, extendidos para él en una súplica sin palabras, de algún lugar de toda aquella pesadilla, surgieron dos aurores para agarrarlo, y apartarlo de él.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, mirando los enormes ojos grises llenos de pánico. El cuerpo frágil siendo arrastrado lejos. El último extenderse de una delicada mano, arañada de heridas, hacia él… y como uno de los aurores, agarraba la fina muñeca brutalmente, para tirar del joven rubio aún más lejos de él, arrancando un sonido de dolor de los labios cortados de frío.

No se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho, hasta que no sintió la madera de su varita clavándosele en la carne apretada de su puño. Fue como si de repente los aurores se hubieran derrumbado por sí solos, muertos en el suelo. Pero Harry sabía que había sido él, aún podía sentir el regusto del hechizo en la lengua. El murmullo de su magia en la sangre después de haber utilizado el avada kedavra por dos veces. A pesar de todo, no logró sentirse culpable, no sintió nada.

El rubio, Malfoy, apenas pudo dar un par de pasos más hacia él, sus fuerzas ya estaban muy diezmadas. No importaba. Cuando empezó a derrumbarse Harry estaba allí para sostenerlo. El slytherin se agarró a su túnica con todas sus pequeñas fuerzas, arrullándose contra su pecho, buscando refugio en él, su rostro desesperadamente apretado en su ropa.

A Harry le recordó a un gatito abandonado. Sus brazos lo envolvieron suavemente, con cuidado de no romperlo. El gesto calmó el vacio como tifón en su pecho, con un pequeño sentimiento protector. La sensación lo único que estaba sintiendo. Se dio cuenta de que aquello no era normal. De que debería estar aterrado de no sentir nada, culpable por la muerte de los aurores. Pero pensar en ello solo le reportó frío y nada más, lo único cálido parecía ser Malfoy.

En torno a ellos el combate estaba muriendo, llegaban más aurores, pero ninguno parecía haber visto lo que había hecho. Entre sus brazos, sintió que el rubio estaba temblando cada vez más violentamente. Si se quedaban bajo la lluvia podría enfermar, sino lo estaba ya. La idea de perder aquel último resquicio de calor no resultó agradable. Lo arropó contra su pecho.

- Grimmauld Place.


	2. Miedos fundados

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Nota: **Estoy increíblemente sorprendida de la gran acogida que le habéis dado, a este huérfano cachito de texto. "De corazón oscuro" está muy contento de que haya tanta gente que quiere verlo crecer, así que su madre ha decidido darle la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Veremos que tal lo hace. ^^ Espero que seáis pacientes con nosotros dos, el pobre ha sido un hijo no esperado, que no por eso menos deseado, XD y su madre no sabe muy bien ha donde va a ir a parar. Así que necesitará de todo vuestro cariño para seguir creciendo. ^^

Besos a todos, y miles gracias por vuestros ánimos, de parte de estos dos pobres que no saben a dónde se dirigen, pero que os quieren mucho. ^^

P.D: (Su hermanito mayor "Tela de araña", está preparándose para sacar su nuevo capítulo ya pronto, casi lo tiene acabado. En un par de días o así, estará aquí, dice.)

**Kasandra Potter: **Hola Kasandra ^^ yo estoy bien, más o menos (con la regla ¡iugh!) XD Pero bien. ¿Y tú? Nos alegramos de que te gustara "De corazón oscuro". Miles gracias por apoyar a este pequeñín apenas nacido. ^^ Ya veremos que sale. Jujuju XD

**Fabianadat: **Hola Fabia ^^ Realmente me animó que vieras tan intenso a Harry, espero poder continuar capturando este raro espíritu que le ha surgido.

**Torres de Cristal: **Hola Cristal ^^ Realmente gracias por tan buena idea, lo de Draco como alma humana de Harry me dio mucho que pensar. Veremos que sale de aquí ^^ jujuju XD

**DarySnape: **Hola Dary ^^ Y gracias a ti por animarme a seguir con "De corazón oscuro" No sé que surgirá al final, pero al menos le daremos la oportunidad. ^^

**Uchiha Kaede-sama: **Gracias Uchiha ^^ Nos esforzaremos. ;D

**ShirayGaunt: **Hola Shiray ^^ Gracias por animarnos, el pequeño "De corazón oscuro" se esforzará en crecer, y estará deseando saber tu opinión sobre cómo le va en su cortita vida ;D

**Oscurita xu xu: **Hola Oscurita ^^ Tus ánimos siempre me hacen sonreír, y esta vez todavía más. Solo me da pena el pobre "Tela de araña", sus hermanos se van a reír de él porque el pobre no es capaz de conseguir que le leas. ;D Pero gracias por apoyar al más pequeño de mis chiquis, para que crezca un poco más. Estoy segura de que con tu cariño crecerá grande y hermoso XD ¿Y a ti que tal te va? Espero que todo bien. ^^ Besazos guapa.

**Himextina: **No te preocupes Himextina, aún no sé muy bien los porqués yo tampoco, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. ;D Gracias por animarnos guapa ^^

**BlackStarChan: **Hola Black ^^ ¿Harry psicópata? La verdad no lo había pensado. Pero tienes razón, los psicópatas no sienten empatía, y como Harry a perdido sus sentimientos… ¡Que peligro! XD

**KShieru: **Gracias por animarnos ^^ "De corazón oscuro" intentará seguir creciendo, a ver como lo hace. ^^

**Aiko-Radharani: **Hola Aiko ^^ Sinceramente, sí, el primer cap fue lo más corto que había escrito nunca. Y nunca pensé en hacer un Harry tan visceral, surgió solo, por propia voluntad, XD pero me alegro que el resultado te gustara. Veremos si la continuación le está a la altura. Besos.

**Alfy-Malfoy: **Gracias por los ánimos nueva lectora ^^ Siempre es una alegría recibir gente nueva. Y no temas, "De corazón oscuro" seguirá creciendo, lo mucho o poco que entre todos logremos animarle. ^^

**Jafrin: **Gracias Jafrin ^^ Sinceramente yo tampoco sabía lo que le había pasado a Draco, solo imagine que sería dramático que esto sucediera. Ahora me queda la ardua tarea de darle sentido a esto, pero creo que algo se me ha ocurrido. A ver qué te parece. ;D

**SexyDiva: **Hola Diva XD (sonrojo de felicidad) Gracias a las dos por animarme tanto, de verdad he disfrutado el review, y estaré deseando saber que os parece este nuevo cap. Es pequeñito, pero confiamos en que crecerá. ^^ Ahora sientop que tengo que esforzarme más para estar a la altura. ¡Aggggg! ¡Presión! XD (pero nos esforzaremos, ¿Verdad chiquitín? - ¡SÍ!) Besos, guapas. ^^

**Hohenheim x3:** Gracias guapa ^^

**Comodín: **Hola Comodín, querida primera lectora de este pequeño fic ^^ No pienses que eres mala expresándote, a mí me ha animado mucho tu review, y estaría encantada de poder seguir leyéndonos. ^^ Besos ^^

**De Corazón oscuro**

**Capítulo 2- Miedos fundados.**

_Entre sus brazos, sintió que el rubio estaba temblando cada vez más violentamente. Si se quedaban bajo la lluvia podría enfermar, sino lo estaba ya. La idea de perder aquel último resquicio de calor no resultó agradable. Lo arropó contra su pecho._

_- Grimmauld Place._

* * *

><p>Aterrizaron en medio del viejo salón lleno de polvo, sus ropas empapadas encharcando el suelo a sus pies. Fuera la lluvia golpeaba los cristales. Dentro, bajo las últimas luces grisáceas de la tarde que se colaban entre las cortinas, los dos estaban inmóviles. El rubio, Malfoy, unido a él cuerpo a cuerpo, tan juntos como era posible. El rostro ocultó en su pecho, los dedos cerrados en torno a la tela de su túnica, la respiración entrecortada. No paraba de temblar.<p>

Lo estrechó más fuerte, agarrándolo de modo que, aunque Malfoy hubiera querido, no habría podido escapar. Harry no iba a soltarlo. La falta de sensaciones en su pecho acabaría acabando con él, con lo que era Harry Potter, si lo hacía. La única llama que quedaba del fuego rugiente de su alma era el leve sentimiento protector hacia Malfoy. Alguien a quien recordaba haber odiado desde que se conocieron, aunque ahora no pudiera recuperar el sentimiento. Y no parecía suficiente para sustentar todo lo demás.

Lo apretó más fuerte, haciéndole daño, (aunque el joven rubio no emitió un sonido), queriendo traerse a memoria ese sentimiento cálido de protector, que era lo único que ahora le quedaba en un pecho que estaba acostumbrado a ser bombardeado por mil sentimientos distintos. Deseando desesperadamente retener este último retazo de humanidad. Cerró los ojos y deslizó los dedos por el suave cabello rubio casi blanco. Estaba húmedo y enredado, pero sirvió a su propósito. La llama en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, y el vacío, menor. Sonrió levemente, apenas, una sombra de lo que habían sido sus sonrisas, porque ahora estaba vacía de todo lo que antes había habido tras ellas, pero no fue enteramente helada, aún había algo en ella. Una llama muy pequeña, que podía extinguirse con facilidad si no era atendida, y sin embargo, tan cálida.

-¿Amo Potter?- Kreacher había entrado en la habitación.

Harry levantó la mirada, la sonrisa extinguiéndose de sus labios al ver al anciano elfo.

-Kreacher.- una palabra helada, muerta. Kreacher lo miró… las pupilas momentáneamente enormes, y se inclinó reverentemente. Poniendo en el gesto toda la servidumbre deferente de un elfo doméstico ante su amo, y que Harry jamás le había visto ofrecer al anciano y cruel elfo. Kreacher sonrió para sí mismo, el rostro oculto en la sombra de la reverencia. Su amo por fin se veía como un apropiado amo. Podía verlo en el cambio de su magia, ahora tan oscura y pura. Y era tan poderoso, mucho más poderoso que ningún amo que hubiera tenido en todo su servicio a la honorable familia Black. Kreacher se sintió henchirse de orgullo por tener un amo tan grande.

-Levanta. – Harry supo al instante que algo ocurría con el elfo, pero no le importaba nada, y mientras no diese a ningún acto rebelde no veía en que era necesario que hiciera nada al respecto.

Se incorporó de la reverencia, dándose cuenta por vez primera de que su amo sostenía a alguien contra su cuerpo. Miró a quién… y su alegría se multiplicó. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo viera siendo solo un niño pequeño, pero Kreacher nunca olvidaría al hijo de la señorita Narcisa. Un auténtico sangre pura. ¡Y descendiente de su querida ama! Al fin su nuevo amo había escogido bien.

Sonrió una sonrisa amplia e inquietante, esta vez no molestándose en ocultarla.

Malfoy tosió violentamente contra su pecho.

La atención de Harry se desvió del anciano elfo, al rubio entre sus brazos. La estancia bajo la lluvia debía haberlo enfermado. Frunció el ceño. La llama protectora flameando inquietamente. No quería que Malfoy se pusiera enfermo. Por suerte había elegido bien al venir aquí.

Volvió la mirada a Kreacher. Un vacío verde apenas vivo.

-Prepara un baño caliente.- el elfo volvió a inclinarse servilmente.

-Ahora mismo amo Potter. ¿Quiere que también prepare una bebida caliente para el señorito Draco?

Harry asintió. Por vez primera el malicioso elfo estaba siendo útil, era un cambio bienvenido.

-Sí, gracias Kreacher.- el elfo se desapareció en un ligero pop, rápido en su tarea.

Miró a Malfoy, tendría que subirlo al cuarto de baño, pero el aristócrata apenas si estaba manteniéndose en pie agarrado por él. En un movimiento fluido, pasó uno de sus brazos bajo las delgadas piernas como huesos de ave, levantándolo en brazos.

**O**

Kreacher se apresuró en preparar un baño apropiado, sacando del cajón donde las había tenido escondidas, las caras sales de baño que habían pertenecido a su ama. Un saquito de polvos grises, hechos a base de flores crecidas en tierra muerta, y huesos muggles molidos. La mejor mezcla para una piel suave y pálida. Añadió un pellizco al agua caliente, asintiendo cuando el perfume empezó a inundar la habitación en forma de perezoso vapor.

-El amo estará satisfecho.- Sí, tenía que demostrar a su nuevo amo que Kreacher podía ser un buen elfo. No como ese innatural elfo, Doby. Bien, ahora iría a preparar la bebida. Aún debía quedar algo del té favorito de su ama.

**O**

Harry entró en el viejo baño. Estaba algo herrumbroso, desgastado, y viejo, como el resto de la casa, pero el jabón que Kreacher debía haber echado en el agua caliente, era realmente agradable. Su perfume inundando la habitación en lentos anillos de vapor. Profundo, almizclado, y envolvente. Convirtiendo el decrépito lugar en un sitio casi hogareño.

Asintió para sí mismo. Malfoy estaría bien oliendo así.

Kreacher incluso había encendido la lamparilla dorada de latón labrado sobre el lavabo, y retirado las cortinas estampadas en tonos pardos, para que Malfoy pudiera entrar en la amplia bañera. Tomándose la molestia de dejar doblada sobre el retrete una gruesa toalla, que definitivamente había visto días mejores, pero que al menos aún se conservaba suave y mullida.

Miró al rubio en sus brazos, extremadamente delgado, apenas pesaba nada. Inmóvil salvo por los temblores que lo recorrían, aún no había apartado la cara de su túnica, y sus dedos se negaban a soltar la tela, agarrado a él con la misma desesperación con que él se negaba a dejarlo ir. Si Malfoy no quería dejarle, todo sería mucho más fácil. Era extraño. Pero acababan de salir de una guerra, y ninguno de los dos estaba siendo él mismo.

Suavemente depositó al rubio sobre la toalla en el retrete. El aristócrata continuó agarrado a él, no dejándole alejarse si quiera unos centímetros. La llama en su pecho se encendió con más fuerza. Tan pequeña, y sin embargo tan vivaz. Agarró entre las suyas las pálidas manos marcadas de heridas, aún cerradas en su ropa.

-Malfoy. Necesitas bañarte, y no puedo quitarte la ropa si no me sueltas. – su voz calma y cálida, pareció hacerlo reaccionar algo. Draco se estremeció. Pero siguió sin levantar el rostro de su pecho.

-¿Malfoy, puedes entenderme?- El deseo protector que estaba sintiendo se inflamó, dándole a su voz un ligero tinte protector. El rubio se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, apretando aún más los dedos entorno a la tela. Parecía asustado.

Suavemente, soltó las pálidas manos, y cogió el rostro enterrado en su pecho, amablemente, levantándolo hacia él, para poder verle por vez primera, desde que lo recogiera entre el aguacero y la masacre. Poco a poco, Draco permitió que lo mirara. Estaba pálido. Mucho más pálido de lo que recordaba. Las mejillas hundidas, demasiado delgadas. Y sus ojos estaban sombreados de ojeras violáceas, demasiado profundas.

-¿Malfoy?- No hubo reacción.-… ¿Draco?- Las pestañas casi blancas se estremecieron, y las pupilas grises finalmente se levantaron, para encontrarse con las suyas verdes. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, no vacíos, pero asustados. Tan asustados…

-Draco, ¿Sabes quién soy?- El joven rubio volvió a estremecerse apenas. Su cabeza se movió un poco, apenas lo suficiente para negar un poco. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado, debía haber tocado su mente muy duramente. Acarició levemente, con los pulgares, las pálidas mejillas aún sostenidas entre sus manos.

-Me llamo Harry. Voy a cuidar de ti.-

Miró al hombre moreno que le había traído aquí. Sus ojos eran verdes, y de alguna manera…

No sabía, no recordaba nada de antes de la lluvia y el barro, y los gritos y la sangre. Solo sabía que había tenido miedo, estaba mareado, todo dolía, (aún dolía), no sabía a dónde ir, y de repente había visto a aquel chico, solo, en medio de todo aquello, como él, y algo dentro de él se había inflamado y gritado, y había sabido, **había sabido. **Que él lo mantendría a salvo.

-Me llamo Harry. Voy a cuidar de ti.- El joven moreno estaba muy cerca, sus manos en sus mejillas se sentían muy calientes. ¿Harry? El nombre lo estremeció por dentro, cálido. Aún estaba asustado. Tenía miedo. Pero Harry había dicho que cuidaría de él. Y de alguna manera podía ver en sus ojos inmensamente verdes, que no mentía.

Asintió débilmente.

Harry soltó muy suavemente su rostro.

-Bien, muy bien, Draco. Ahora suéltame, tengo que desvestirte. Necesitas el baño caliente, o acabarás enfermando. – Podía ver que Malfoy seguía aterrado. –Tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo. –Las palabras le parecieron correctas, aunque no lograse conectar con el sentimiento que debería ir con ellas. Sentirse protector de él, no era lo mismo que la amistad, o el amor. Pero al ser lo único que le quedaba, la sensación era increíblemente intensa. Le sonrió apenas, tranquilizadoramente, y Draco, finalmente, aflojó los dedos en su túnica, soltándolo.

Entrelazó las manos en su regazo, temblando, no sabía qué hacer. Sus pupilas, enormes, clavadas en Harry. Esperando.

Con movimientos calmos, para no asustarlo aún más, comenzó a desabrochar las cintas del camisón de hospital húmedo, que llevaba puesto Draco.

"¿Por que llevaría un camisón de hospital en medio del campo de batalla?"

La tela se deslizó desde los delgados hombros, a la estrecha cintura.

-¿¡Qu…?

Revelando un torso cubierto de moratones, y una cerradura de plata labrada incrustada en la carne blanca donde debería estar el corazón.

**Continuará.**


	3. Gris

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Nota: **Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, no sé si mejor o peor, pero algo. ^^ De corazón oscuro creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza, porque ya no sabe lo que se hace XD Eso sí, espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)

**SexyDiva: **Hola chicas ^^ Gracias por el review, el pequeño de corazón oscuro está muy contento de tener tanto apoyo. De lo de hacer sufrir a Harry… bueno, sip, debería, supongo… na…XD Yo prefiero que Harry sufra de culpa, es más divertido. ;) Eso sí, en algún momento publicaré Nómadas, y hay , sip, Draco será el seme. Jujuju XD Estoy deseando saber que os parece este fic.

**Comodín: **Hola Comodín ^^ Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mejor tarde que nunca ;) Esta madre está intentando que su pequeñín crezca, espero conseguirlo. ^^ Gracias por tus ánimos, ambos nos esforzaremos mucho para seguir adelante. Ojala que este cap llegue a las expectativas tan fantásticas que le has dado ^^

**Profesora McGonagall: **Gracias guapa^^ Intentaremos que siga… aunque no sepamos a donde XD Lo de las sales de baño, yea, a mí también me encanta. ;D

**Dvaita: **Gracias Dvaita ^^ Tu review me hizo sonreír, y tanto yo como mi pequeño De corazón oscuro, nos esforzaremos para crecer en algo realmente fantástico. O eso esperamos XD Tu explicación sobre las razones de Kreacher para aceptar a Harry, fue totalmente acertada. Y estoy deseando saber cómo ves este nuevo cap. Besos y bye ^^

**Himextina: **Hola Himextina ^^ Gracias por tus ánimos, nos vamos esforzando, pero bueno… no te puedo contar nada jujuju XD Tendrás que leerlo. Besazos ^^

**Oscurita xuxu: **¿Te puedo decir que eres genial? ;) No se me había ocurrido, pero es verdad que podría ser continuación de "Sombra de mí", ummmm aún no he decidido que haré lo pensaremos. Jujuju XD Como siempre, ya me conoces, estaré aquí, deseando saber qué te parece este cap. ^^ Bye y abrachuchones.

**Torres de cristal: **Epa y gracias miles ^^ Veo que tienes muchísimas dudas, pero no te puedo contar nada ;) Eso sí, podrás leerlo. ^^ Yo aquí andaré, deseando ver qué te parece el nuevo cap. Y sobre todo, saber de ti, que hace una barbaridad que no nos leemos. ^^Besos

**Murtilla: **Hola Murtilla ^^ ¿Qué tal andas? ;) Sobre tu duda del tatuaje, nop, no es un tatuaje, en una cerradura real, de metal, incrustada en la carne. Soy así de vil XD El resto de dudas no te puedo contestar… mayormente porque yo tampoco sé nada XD Este texto ha salido así, sin esperarlo, y poco a poco su madre intentará que crezca bien, esperemos que siga fuerte y que continúe gustándote. ^^ Besos, y un abracito de bichito.

**JAFRIN: **Tus dudas apuntas cosas muy interesantes, y me han dado algunas ideas. Y bueno, sí, lo admito soy una escritora hard, adoro hace sufrir a mis personajes, porque soy así de mala ;) No sé qué te hará pensar este cap, ni si te gustará tanto como el anterior, pero estoy ansiando saberlo, tus teorías me encantaron. ^^ Bye y abrazos.

**Fabianadat: **Gracias Fabianadat ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el cap, y yo también adoro a Harry dark, jujuju ;) Ya me dirás que te parece este nuevo cap del pequeño "De corazón oscuro" se está esforzando mucho por crecer, auqneu vaya tan despacito. ^^ Bye y abracitos de asitos. XD

**Lunaazul: **Gracias guapa ^^ Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ojala que haya merecido algo l apena. ;) Besos.

**Montze: **Gracias Montze, yo estoy afónica pero bien, ¿Y tú qué tal? Espero que bien. ^^ He tardado mucho, lo sé, pero espero que te guste el nuevo cap. ;) En cuanto a tus dudas no puedo contestarlas, tendrás que leerlas. XD Bye y besos.

**Anata Yume: **Hola y gracias majísima ^^ Um… siento ir tan tarde, mi musa se murió un tiempo pero ya compré otra, así que tranquila. ;) Besazos, y ojala que te guste el nuevo cap. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo está dedicado a Piruleta, y a ese fantástico grupo de gente que movilizados por ella, hicieron tanto por ayudarme. <strong>

**Gracias, el mundo necesita más gente como vosotros.**

* * *

><p><strong>De Corazón oscuro<strong>

**Capítulo 3- Gris**

_La tela se deslizó desde los delgados hombros, a la estrecha cintura. _

_-¿¡Qu…?_

_Revelando un torso cubierto de moratones, y una cerradura de plata labrada incrustada en la carne blanca donde debería estar el corazón. _

-¿¡Qu…?

* * *

><p>Harry no había querido gritar, pero antes de darse cuenta, el sonido chirriante ya había escapado por sus labios agrietados.<p>

El viejo baño estrecho, con sus baldosas dorado oscuro cubiertas de mugre, y la pintura crema que se iba desconchando lentamente. Las tuberías de cobre oxidado, y las cortinas de baño estampadas de flores desvaídas, realmente feas. Se quedó de golpe silencioso. Iluminado por esa única lamparita de latón abollado. Incluso el vapor perezoso que olía a humo de incienso y especias, pareció detenerse en medio de un giro artístico, en su ascensión desde la anciana bañera de patas.

Durante un solo segundo, Draco permaneció quieto, paralizado, sus pupilas haciéndose más y más grandes, hasta dejar solo un hilo muy fino de color gris a su alrededor. Durante el mismo instante, Harry vio como el tono ceniza se extendía por su piel, igual de rápido.

Y a pesar de haber captado las señales, su cuerpo no reaccionó cuando el joven rubio huyó de sus brazos.

Debilitado, enfermo por todo lo que no podía recordar, y por haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia helada, el slytherin resbalo en las baldosas del baño, y cayó de rodillas. Los frágiles huesos como marfil pulido, sonaron a madera seca contra el duro azulejo deslucido. Las palmas ya marcadas de cicatrices, y arañazos convertidos en escarificaciones, casi no lograron detener la ciada, a tiempo de evitar que su cara se destrozara en el impacto. Un gemido dolorido, muy débil y seco, escapó de su garganta, largamente en desuso, y fue como si fuera a llorar. Pero no se detuvo.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera recuperar la coordinación de sus miembros, Draco ya había buscado refugio en el rincón más alejado de él.

Se metió entre la bañera y la pared, en una esquina casi imposible de tan estrecha, decorada con papel de pared desconchado, y manchas de humedad. Encogiéndose lo más posible. Haciéndose lo más pequeño y menos vulnerable, que una anatomía tan enfermizamente delgada podía. Tal como lo haría un animalillo que huye de su depredador. Una respuesta instintiva, que nadie tan joven debería conocer.

Harry apretó los dientes.

Quemaba.

Ver así a Draco, tan aterrado, desplegó por su pecho horriblemente, y de golpe, una sensación como gasoil entrando en contacto con una llama. Una explosión instantánea de ira. Reconoció la sensación… porque ya la había experimentado antes. Cuando en el campo de batalla, había visto aquella delicada mano marcada de arañazos, extendida desesperadamente hacia él. Y el deseo de protegerlo había implosionado dentro de sí, cristalizándose en una supernova de ira.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella primera vez, aquí no había nadie contra el que lanzar aquella ola de rabia. No había aurores que cargaran con la culpa, porque él había sido el responsable. Sus músculos se tensaron hasta sentirse como papel doblado muchas veces. Los dientes prietos con tanta fuerza, y el golpeteo de la sangre, hicieron retumbar su cabeza y las nauseas nacer en su estómago.

Apretó los puños, hasta tener blancos los nudillos, hasta saber que si apretaba solo una milésima más, sus uñas romperían la cobertura de la piel.

No lo hizo.

No porque no deseara hacerlo, sino porque no quería verter sangre delante de él.

Se forzó a tomar aire.

Contenerlo todo estaba siendo muy parecido, a lo que debía ser tragar líquido de batería de motor. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo desagradable y doloroso, que tragarse su propio estallido estaba siendo, sabía, que si dejaba salir aquello sería peor. Malfoy lo vería, y en su estado ya de por sí tan frágil, ¿quién sabía lo que podía causar? Eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, fue lo que le dio la fortaleza para tragar.

Respiró hondamente, acumulando la rabia en el fondo de su estómago, como un dragón rescoldos de fuego, y cuidadosamente, para no asustarlo de nuevo, se acercó hasta agacharse delante de él.

-¿Draco? – musitó. Cada uno de sus músculos tensos.

El slytherin ocultó la cabeza en las rodillas, encogiéndose todavía más, tratando desesperadamente de hacerse aún más pequeño. Harry escuchó un sonido muy bajito, un gemido contenido. Era como si Draco temiera hacer ningún ruido, más alto que un murmullo.

No paraba de temblar.

"¿Qué le han hecho?" El Draco Malfoy que recordaba había sido un cobarde, pero nunca lo había visto así. Tan condenadamente destrozado. Quien le había hecho aquellas heridas, había causado aquella delgadez enferma, había robado su memoria, su voz, y había tallado aquella cerradura en su pecho, había en el proceso, roto también algo esencial dentro del rubio, y Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser reparado.

El deseo protector le lamió las puntas de los dedos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no estirar las manos y tocarle. ¿Quién sabía lo que podía desencadenar si lo hacía?

-¿Draco, puedes oírme? Siento haberte gritado. – intentó ser tranquilizador, pero era difícil cuando el único sentimiento que tenía de verdad, era tan intensamente violento. El sonido, más bien fue algo como un diente de sierra, intentando fingirse un trozo de algodón.

Patético, en cuanto a esfuerzos por ser tranquilizador suponía.

Pero no importó realmente, porque Draco no estaba escuchando.

Sollozó, podía oler la humedad de las tuberías que empezaban a oxidarse, y el perfume tan dulce que salía flotando del agua… pero todo lo demás estaba confuso. Escuchó que el moreno decía algo, pero nada se estaba registrando realmente en su cabeza nublada de temor…

El hombre moreno… Harry, se llamaba, creía que se llamaba, ya no estaba seguro. Le había dicho que estaría a salvo, pero tenía que haber mentido. ¿Sino porque había gritado? Los gritos siempre precedían al dolor. (Un conocimiento instintivo, que ni siquiera recordaba haber adquirido.)

Harry había mentido, y ahora le haría daño.

Le haría daño, LE HARÍA DAÑO, **LE HARÍA DAÑO**… sollozó muy bajito, para no hacerlo enfadar más, guardándose todo lo que podía del terror. Pero la angustia era demasiado intensa en su interior, quería desbordarse por su garganta y escaparse por sus ojos, y no podía sujetarlo todo dentro.

Empezó a temblar violentamente, y a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

Draco se estaba deteriorando por momentos.

Harry no sabía qué hacer.

Se acercó más, hasta casi rozar a Malfoy. Cerrando los ojos un instante, intentó mantener la calma bajo la sensación cada vez más incontenible, de trozos de yesca y pedernal corriendo por sus venas y conductos. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, que prendieran un fuego, que sabía, no sería capaz de controlar.

Draco empezó a llorar más fuertemente, el aire se le atragantó con las lágrimas, y le obligó a hipar. No poder respirar bien le asustó todavía más, e hizo que pudiera aspirar todavía menos. Y el oxígeno empezó a atascársele en el pecho.

Comenzó a asfixiarse.

Draco jadeó intentando respirar.

"Se está ahogando." La realización paralizó a Harry. El temor a perder lo único que aún lo hacía humano, incendió sus venas, y quebró, finalmente, el férreo control sobre sus emociones.

Harry hizo lo único que sus instintos le gritaban que hiciera.

En medio del terror, del miedo, de las lágrimas… Draco sintió el calor de alguien en torno a él. Unos brazos rodeándole fuertemente, demasiado fuertemente. Una voz calma en su oído. Un latido contra el suyo, pecho a pecho. Una respiración en su cabello. Envuelto en otro tan seguramente, tan fuertemente… Y poco a poco, incomprensiblemente, el miedo se fue resbalando de sus miembros, y desapareciendo, como el agua resbala y desaparece por el desagüe.

"¿Quién…?... – ¿Quién le estaba sujetando? Entreabrió los parpados apenas. Algunos mechones de cabello negro le rozaron la mejilla. - Harry." Era difícil confundir a la única persona que lo había ayudado. Quién le sujetaba tan fuerte. Tan seguramente, tan cálidamente. Nunca antes había sentido un calor como aquel. Su memoria se reducía a una cacofonía de lluvia, gritos y sangre, y lo poco que había visto de aquella casa. Y ahora esta sensación, que era lo único bueno que podía atesorar.

"Que cálido..." Cerró los ojos, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de aquella maravillosa experiencia. Y sin darse cuenta, sus manos se levantaron y enredaron en la espalda del otro, devolviendo el abrazo. Harry le estaba hablando… se dio cuenta de que llevaba ya un rato hablando.

-…no estoy enfadado, solo me sorprendí. Está bien. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo…-

Y comprendió una cosa.

"No me ha mentido…" Algo extrañamente dulce se agarró muy fuerte a los nervios de su corazón, e hizo que sus dedos se hundieran más en las curvas de la espalda del otro hombre.

Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo el abrazo de Draco. Y conoció la calma tierna tras la tormenta, cuando la lava en sus venas se aquietó a la plácida cristalina superficie de un lago en calma. La explosión que había causado aquel abrazo, remitiendo. El sentimiento protector de nuevo tierno en su pecho, haciéndole sentir algo más que frío, haciéndole sentir vivo.

Pasaron así unos minutos, ninguno queriendo soltar al otro.

Hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco seguía húmedo de lluvia, tiritando contra su cuerpo, y de que al final no había logrado que tomara ese baño caliente que tanto necesitaba.

Retiró la mejilla del hueco contra la coronilla plateada, donde había encontrado apoyo, y aspiró una última vez el olor indefinible a agua, tierra, y algo casi triste, que perfumaba la cabellera blanquecina, antes de apartarse un poco.

Inmediatamente, los dedos pálidos se cerraron más fuertes en su camisa, y Draco se pegó aún más a él.

-¿Draco?- Cuidadosamente acarició su nuca, instándolo a levantar la mirada, pero el slytherin no hizo más que negarse a separarse del refugio de su pecho.

-Draco. Necesitas ese baño caliente o acabarás enfermando. – Aguardó para ver si el rubio contestaba, pero en seguida se hizo evidente que no pensaba hacerlo. Aún debía estar asustado por el arranque de antes.

Pero no podía dejarlo así.

Tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, con inmensa suavidad, y poco a poco lo forzó a levantar el rostro, hasta que sus ojos grises ribeteados del rojo de las lágrimas ya secas, se encontraron con los suyos, de un verde oscuro casi negro.

La mirada de Draco estaba colmada de una tristeza enorme, y apestaba ha roto, pero a Harry le pareció hermosa. Todo lo hermoso que podía parecerle algo, a alguien que no es capaz de sentir nada.

-Necesitas ese baño.- repitió. Su voz sonó muy áspera y seca, y el sentimiento protector que la acompañaba, envolvió las palabras, haciendo que supieran a arena roja calentada por el sol.

Esta vez Draco dejó que sus dedos se aflojaran, y la tela resbalara de ellos, poco a poco, hasta liberarlo. Solo para llevárselas al pecho, ocultando de la vista la cerradura que había causado todo aquello. No quería que el hombre moreno volviera a gritar, aunque no estuviera furioso con él. Los gritos hacían que sintiera cosas que no podía, ni quería, recordar.

-Tranquilo.- Harry musito, no muy claro si para sí mismo, o para el otro. La túnica de hospital todavía seguía desabrochada hasta la cintura, y dejaba ver una línea de piel tan pálida como la nata fresca, cubierta de moratones y cicatrices y marcas, que apenas habían empezado a sanar.

La visión solo sirvió para reforzar el sentimiento protector.

Se apartó un poco más de Malfoy, poniendo una distancia segura entre los dos. Dejando que sus manos abandonaran las hambrientas hundidas mejillas, para buscar la tela a medio desabrochar.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire honda y temblorosa, estrechando el cerco de sus palmas sobre el cerrojo. La falta del calor del otro cuerpo, lo hacía tiritar más fuerte. Pero el roce de los dedos en su piel, al agarrar la tela, se sentían terriblemente calientes. El pulso se le aceleró, y algo hizo un flip-flop en su pecho.

A pesar de que no entendía lo que podía significar, no parecía malo.

-Tengo que quitarte la ropa, ¿De acuerdo?- La voz calma y suave, como lo que uno emplearía para atraer a un animal salvaje, de Harry, solo agravó la sensación.

Tragó saliva, todo ojos enormes, y piel maltratada. Y asintió infinitesimalmente.

-Está bien, poco a poco.- Musitó Harry.

Los dedos morenos se enroscaron en los últimos broches de la túnica de hospital, aún húmeda, y fueron desojándolos uno a uno, sin que los ojos verdes se apartaran un instante de la mirada gris. Capturándola con la suya, para insuflarla con toda la calma que era capaz de conjurar.

Se dio cuenta, de que debajo de la tela sucia de hospital, Malfoy no tenía ninguna prenda más.

-No voy a hacerte daño. ¿De acuerdo?- Las palabras apenas fueron un susurro. Pero el estremecimiento bajo la epidermis de Draco, fue plenamente discernible. Las manos cerradas sobre la cerradura, se apretaron tan fuerte como era posible, y aunque debía estar causándose dolor, los dedos no se aflojaron lo más mínimo. -¿Draco?

Draco pareció luchar consigo mismo, pero volvió a asentir, más pequeñamente que antes, un asentimiento como de pajarillo. Un gesto que gritaba miedo, y suplicaba un trazo de confianza.

-Está bien. Draco, está bien.- No podía sentir nada más que el deseo de protegerlo, y no tenía más que eso para ofrecer, pero en aquel momento, Harry casi deseó poder dar algo más.

Sin embargo, solo pudo ser lo más cuidadoso posible, cuando entreabrió la tela pegada a la carne por la humedad, y deslizó el tejido blanco manchado de barro, el resto del camino cintura abajo. Por las curvas de sus muslos, y la fragilidad de sus rodillas, hasta que pudo retirarla completamente de su cuerpo.

Dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Y levantó la vista.

No había sido su intención estudiar su desnudez, no realmente.

Pero le fue imposible no hacerlo, cuando ya sabía que estaba herido. Las pupilas del verde negro del vidrio viejo, recorrieron el cuerpo de marfil, convertido en un mapa de un sufrimiento más que inhumano.

Los huesos se perfilaban indecentemente bajo la piel, que no era más que una cobertura fina y maltratada, marcada de moratones como manchas de pintura púrpura, amarilla y azul. Arañazos, y marcas varias, fruto del maltrato, se mezclaban en la carne tierna, con profundas cicatrices que solo podían ser quirúrgicas. Y las abrasiones hechas casi costra, que circulaban sus muñecas y tobillos, le hablaron de un encierro largo. De semanas, quizás meses, de cautiverio.

Recordó la última vez que lo había visto, al inicio del verano pasado, rubio y perfecto en el andén. Orgulloso y recto como una flecha, bajo el sol de la tarde que hacia refulgir su cabello como un aureola, en torno a su rostro cargado de desdén. De eso hacía casi un año. Y se pregunto si todo aquel tiempo lo había pasado en algún laboratorio, sometido a experimentos y torturas, de los que nadie había tenido noticia.

Pero sus padres tenían que haberlo sabido. ¡Tenían que haberlo sabido! ¡¿Cómo lo habían consentido? El instinto protector hizo que pensarlo le diera nauseas, y un recuerdo breve de la rabia de hacía unos instantes le lamió las yemas de los dedos, y se enredó en sus uñas. Solo la vulnerabilidad desnuda y tan frágil que temblaba en sus brazos, hizo que se forzara a apartar aquel sentimiento a un lado.

-Vamos, el agua se va a enfriar.- No sabía si hablaba para Draco o para sí mismo. Pero las palabras le dieron un propósito diferente, del de descuartizar al responsable.

Draco no iba a moverse por sí mismo, tampoco parecían quedarle fuerzas para hacerlo. Así que Harry pasó los brazos de nuevo bajo sus rodillas, y tras su espalda, para levantarlo en brazos. Malfoy no se quejó, ni de hecho pareció importarle que lo levantara así, estando desnudo. Su única respuesta, fue la mirada tímida apartada de la suya, y el temblor incierto de su epidermis contra su cuerpo.

Sus manos, seguían cerradas sobre la parte de sí, que realmente quería cubrir.

La cerradura de plata.

Lo metió en la bañera de patas con extremo cuidado. La tensión abandonándole, cuando lo vio relajarse infinitesimalmente, en el agua caliente. El jabón que había echado Kreacher, olía a especias y era dulce y profundo. Casi podía saborearse en la boca. A Draco también pareció gustarle. Si el delicado olfateo de su nariz significaba algo.

Verlo disfrutar de algo, aunque fuera tan poco, provocó que la llama protectora de su único sentimiento, chisporroteara alegremente, y curvó apenas las comisuras de sus labios, en una casi invisible sonrisa.

Cuidar de él, lo estaba haciendo sentir más vivo por momentos.

Miró a su alrededor, y encontró la pastilla de jabón ambarino, y una esponja vieja pero limpia, descansando en una repisa de la pared.

-Está bien. Voy a limpiarte.- Comentó mientras cogía los ítems.

Humedeció la esponja, y comenzó a enjabonarla, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que empapado parecía todavía más enfermo. Se dio cuenta, de que no había vergüenza en los rasgos marcados de hambre y sufrimiento, solo una sencilla curiosidad pura e inocente. Era extraño, lo sabía porque no sentir nada, no significaba que no recordara lo que debería sentir alguien, en una situación similar.

Quizás lo que se había robado su memoria, también se había llevado su pudor. Aunque le facilitaba la tarea del baño.

Empezó frotando su espalda, la columna que se marcaba vertebra a vertebra como escollos rocosos, y las costillas que se adivinaban bajo la piel maltratada. Satisfecho cuando Draco cerró los ojos, y curvó el cuerpo para recibir mejor el afecto. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando. Y el sentimiento que tenía él desde luego también.

Sentía el cuerpo plácidamente caliente, casi como si ese vacío helado dentro de sí, se hubiera adormecido.

Pasó a las piernas gráciles tan y tan maltratadas, con inmenso cuidado de no causar más daño en todas aquellas heridas. Frotando primero con la esponja repleta de jabón, antes de verter el agua acumulada en sus palmas, para retirar la espuma y la suciedad.

Le lavó el cabello, en lentos masajes, disfrutando con los pequeños sonidos plácidos, que logró extraer con sus tenciones.

Mientras tanto, Draco estudió a Harry mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente su piel. Sus gestos delicados y seguros, la amabilidad que no podía ser fingida. Su rostro calmo, casi feliz. La paciencia con la que trataba su dolor, y remediaba su fatiga. Y cada vez se convencía más, de que era con él con quien tenía que estar.

No podía decir que lo llevaba a pensar así. Pero algo le decía que debía buscar a alguien que lo protegiera. Y tal como había sentido, ese primer instante, en que se vieron en el campo de batalla, sabía que él era el indicado. Harry cuidaría de que nada malo volviera a pasarle. Harry no dejaría que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

Así, cuando el griffindor tendió la mano a su pecho, no se apartó como debería haberlo hecho.

-¿Me dejas?- Harry hizo la pregunta en el tono más amable que podía conjurar, apoyando la mano sobre las entrelazadas de Draco. Sobre la cerradura que ocupaba el lugar de su corazón.

Las enormes pupilas grises buscaron su rostro, observándole, inmensas y dolorosamente inocentes, ribeteadas de pestañas platas, que le recordaron a briznas de hilo de carnaval. Los dedos se desenredaron muy despacio, y las manos soltaron el tesoro que habían estado protegiendo y se juntaron en su regazo, dejando a la vista el metal bruñido.

Parecía muy antiguo, los relieves típicos de las cerraduras increíblemente decoradas de los antiguos joyeros, y las cajas de música, corrían arriba y debajo de la cerradura. Era hermosa, como un adorno en aquel pecho tan pálido. Y si la piel no hubiera estado tan herida y marcada de moratones y cicatrices, Harry podría haberlo creído.

Apoyó la esponja llena de jabón en el pecho tan delgado, y se concentró en limpiar la sangre, el sudor y la suciedad, teniendo buen cuidado de no tocar la cerradura. Robando de vez en cuando una mirada del misterioso artilugio.

Draco tembló durante todo el proceso, pero no intentó apartarle. Y cuando pasó a ocuparse de sus brazos, emitió un suspiro suave, como un apolilla en el aire, de alivio. Como si hubiera contenido el aire durante todo el proceso.

Comparativamente, el instante en que Harry deslizó las manos a través de las afiladas caderas, para limpiar sus partes más íntimas, no fue la mitad de tenso. Los blancos muslos, incluso, permitieron ser levemente entreabiertos, para facilitar el acceso. La única respuesta del rubio, fue un delicado estremecimiento confuso, más extrañado que otra cosa, cuando la esponja se posó en su miembro.

Finalmente, dejó el jabón y la esponja en su lugar.

-Bueno, es hora de salir. – Extendió los brazos para ayudarlo a dejar la bañera, y Draco se agarró a él dejándose sostener.

En seguida lo tuvo vestido en un viejo pijama traído por Kreacher, y sentado en el retrete. Las prendas de desvaído color azul bebe, ahora casi gris, después de años de uso y lavados incontables, le estaban enormes. Su delgado cuerpo prácticamente nadaba en la tela sobrante. Y a pesar de remangarle las mangas en torno a las frágiles muñecas, estas seguían resbalándose y cubriendo sus manos, hasta casi solo dejar al descubierto las puntas de sus dedos. Los pies descalzos marcados de cicatrices, asomaban por el borde de los pantalones, casi tímidamente, haciéndole parecer terriblemente joven.

En general, el atuendo no hacía más que remarcar su aspecto frágil.

Pero sus mejillas levemente coloreadas por el calor del baño, y el cabella húmedo saltando en todas direcciones, como plumas blanquecinas, después de haber sido frotado con la toalla, le daban un aspecto más vivaz que el que tenía cuando lo recogió. Al menos ya no parecía tan enfermo.

Iba a preguntarle sobre tomar una bebida caliente antes de meterlo en la cama, cuando Kreacher se apareció en medio del baño con un sonoro pop.

-Amo Potter. – Ejecutó una reverencia.- Señorito Malfoy.- saludó al slyhterin.

El rubio se tensó en su asiento, pero no salió corriendo. Harry contó eso como un logro.

-¿Qué quieres Kreacher?- preguntó fríamente.

-La sangre sucia, y el traidor están abajo y quieren verle.- El gesto de asco, lo dijo todo. En ese momento las voces de Hermione y Ron le llegaron desde las escaleras.

-¡¿Harry? ¡¿Harry estás ahí?

Draco le dirigió una mirada aterrada.

-Tranquilo. Solo son Ron y Hermione. ¡Estoy aquí!– Levantó la voz levemente, no lo bastante para volver a asustar a Draco, y los pasos se aceleraron hacia el baño.

-¡HARRY!

Sendos amigos irrumpieron en el servicio, y le abrazaron.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

-Nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Estás bien?

Las preguntas tan rápidas unas detrás de otras, no le dieron tiempo de contestar.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. – Trató de sonreír a sus amigos, como se suponía que debía hacer, pero sentía el gesto falso en la cara. No tenía nada con que llenar la sonrisa. Sus amigos le estaban abrazando, tan felices de que todo hubiera acabado, de que estuviera bien… y sin embargo, él era incapaz de sentir… algo. Debería sentirse aliviado, feliz, vivo al menos. Finalmente había acabado aquella guerra, era libre para hacer todo lo que siempre había querido, de tener una vida… Pero realmente, ahora era incapaz de sintonizar con nada de aquello. Tenía los recuerdos, pero los anhelos que deberían acompañarlos se habían extinguido, igual que velas.

Nada más que el deseo de proteger a Draco Malfoy, le quedaba. De entre todas las personas del mundo, a él. A quién no había hecho otra cosa que odiar, desde el día en que se conocieron. Aunque fuera un sentimiento que ya no podía evocar, recordaba que había estado allí. Y el pensamiento hizo que se planteara otras cosas.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal con él. Algo iba terriblemente mal. Ya lo había sabido, pero con sus amigos delante parecía mucho más evidente.

-Hermione, Ron, tengo que hablar con vosotros…

Los tres se separaron, y fue en ese momento cuando Ron vio a Draco, que solo había seguido sentado en el servicio, porque la presencia de Harry, había logrado evitar que entrara en otro acceso de pánico.

-¡¿Malfoy? ¡Que hace aquí Malfoy!- gritó incrédulo.

El grito del pelirrojo hizo que el pánico volviera a resurgir. Sin embargo, el momento en que hizo el gesto de huir, los brazos de Harry estaban allí, reteniéndolo y estrechándolo contra su pecho. El seguro y poderoso latido de su corazón, tranquilizándolo poco a poco. Su respiración violentamente acelerada, calmándose lentamente.

-Draco. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Solo ha sido un accidente, no van a hacerte daño. Tranquilo.- Harry suspiró, mientras acariciaba en cabello rubio, aún húmedo. Había faltado muy poco. El sentimiento protector le siseó en contra de Ron, y necesitó un esfuerzo real para que el desagrado no marcara sus facciones.

-¿Harry?- Sus amigos le miraban con expresiones de total perplejidad.

Ron no podía creerlo, ¿Qué hacía Malfoy allí? ¿Y que hacia Harry abrazándolo?

- Encontré a Malfoy en el campo de batalla, herido… -muy cuidadosamente se abstuvo de nombrar a los aurores.- estaba aterrado, y no parecía recordar nada. Lo traje aquí para ocuparme de sus heridas, no estaba seguro de llevarlo a San Mungo.- En realidad, en aquel momento solo había querido ponerlo a salvo, y este fue el primer lugar que le vino a la mente. Pero esto era algo que no necesitaban saber.

Ron apretó los labios desagradablemente. Era evidente que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.

-Harry, ese.- Y señalo al rubio.- ¡Es un mortífago!

Hermione, que había permanecido callada hasta entonces, intervino con una voz calma y pensativa.

-Pero no nos delato en Malfoy mannor. Y podía haberlo hecho.

Ron se giró hacia ella, brazos en jarras.

-¡¿Y eso lo escusa de todo?

-Solo digo, que merece un juicio justo. Y si lo que Harry nos ha contado es cierto, lo primero es llevarlo a San Mungo, y que lo vea un medimago.- La imagen perfecta del sentido común, y la justicia.

A pesar de haber salido, no hacía ni una hora antes, de un campo de batalla, las marcas de barro y ceniza en su ropa y piel, los cabellos locos entorno a su rostro, y sus tejanos desgarrados. La orgullosa griffindor no había perdido un ápice de su moral recta, y su sentido de la justicia.

Ron bufó, incrédulo, pero no insistió más.

Hermione miró a Harry expectantemente, y a pesar de la voz interna que le decía que no debía sacar a Malfoy de la casa, el conocimiento de lo mal que realmente estaba, le impulsó a aceptar la idea. Quizás en San Mungo, alguien pudiera decirle que era lo que tenía Malfoy en el pecho, y porque sus propios sentimientos habían decidido esfumarse. Quizás algún medimago pudiera arreglar esto. Porque racionalmente, era muy consciente de lo mal que estaba. De lo extraño que era haber perdido casi todos sus sentimientos, y de amplia posibilidad que estuviera bajo alguna Maldición.

Ambos necesitaban ayuda.

-Está bien. Vayamos a San Mungo.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada a sus amigos sobre su propio estado. Algo, muy dentro, le susurró que no lo hiciera.

Cuando se aparecieron en la sala de entrada, el lugar era un hervidero de gente que corría de un lado a otro, de medimagos y enfermeros que hacían lo que podían para atender a los heridos, cada vez más numerosos que los aurores, y otros magos, iban arrastrando allí, desde el campo de la batalla.

Algunos heridos estaban tan mal que sus amigos habían tenido que traerlos en brazos, y algunos se sostenían entre ellos, como si de otro modo no pudieran seguir en pie. Los aurores, incluso, transportaban algunas camillas con hechizos de levitación, pero era evidente que el personal no daba a basto.

Las paredes y las luces muy blancas, tan asépticas, contrataban locamente con la pesadilla que se había desatado. Los gemidos de dolor, el olor de la sangre, los gritos de los médicos. Draco, que se sostenía en pie, únicamente porque Harry lo había rodeado con un brazo, se apretó aún más a su costado y cerró los ojos.

No quería ver aquello.

Hermione y Ron, miraron alrededor y buscaron un hueco en el que esperar… cuando sucedió.

Un auror miró en su dirección.

-¡Harry Potter!-

El grito alertó a otros, que se arremolinaron en torno a él, ansiando agradecerle lo que había hecho. Llamándole héroe, y salvador, y queriendo darle la mano. Harry sonrió tirantemente, e intentó librarse de ellos, y quizás habría salido bien, si otra persona no hubiera reconocido al rubio que se escondía, terriblemente aterrado, contra su costado.

Draco se acurrucó contra Harry, no entendía lo que sucedía. Allí había demasiada gente, y gritos, y olor a sangre. Y todas aquellas personas que querían acercarse, con manos extendidas y ojos brillantes. El terror se le agarró a la garganta, y lo hizo temblar. Solo la presencia de Harry, su brazo en torno a su cuerpo, y el latido constante de su sangre, estaban manteniéndolo entero. Como una barrear entre él y los otros. Tenía tanto miedo…

Y entones alguien gritó.

-¡Draco Malfoy!- Y el pánico lo paralizó.

Harry no había tenido tiempo de hablar, cuando una pareja de aurores se personó ante él, de entre todo aquel gentío, y le sonrieron. Palabras como, gracias por haber capturado a este mortífago, y, no se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos, apenas llegaron a sus oídos por encima del griterío general. Lo que sí escuchó claramente, cuando uno de ellos le arrancó a Draco de al lado, fue la frase:

-Lo enviaremos a Azkaban con el resto de presos. – Y el gemido aterrado del rubio, mientras era inexorablemente arrastrado de su lado.

Draco tropezó, demasiado débil para sostenerse solo, y el auror tiró de él cruelmente, arrastrándolo con él.

Harry sintió la llama de la ira prenderse de nuevo. Y esta vez, la sensación fue mucho, mucho, más oscura. Esta escena y la del campo de sangre, mezclándose en su cráneo en un remolino repugnante, que le quemó la tráquea y el estómago.

-Suéltalo. – Pero el auror no le escuchó.

-He dicho que lo sueltes.- En esta ocasión su voz, convertida en un susurro helado, pareció perforar todos los demás sonidos de la sala de espera, y acallarlos solo con su presencia.

Toda la gente que había allí, incluso los heridos, guardaron silencio, y miraron con ojos desorbitados al joven que había salvado sus vidas, no una, sino dos veces, la última apenas unas horas antes. Harry fue consciente de todas las pupilas clavadas en él, pero su atención estaba en el rubio de ojos enormes y asustado, derrumbado en el suelo. Su brazo todavía agarrado en la mano ruda del auror, su otra mano extendida hacia él, en un gesto de súplica.

"Por favor no dejes que me lleven. Por favor." Decía su postura, las lágrimas humedeciendo sus pupilas, el frunce de sus labios finos. No necesitaba hablar, porque Harry podía leer las palabras en él, tan alto y fuerte como si las hubiera gritado.

Levantó la mirada al hombre que aún lo estaba reteniendo. La sensación abrasadora en su pecho, un tambor macabro que estaba conteniendo muy a duras penas.

-Suéltalo.- Siseó.

-¿Auror P…Potter?

No soltó a Draco.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sin ser consciente del aura petrolífera que emanaba de él en volutas como tentáculos. Sin ser consciente del verde avada que habían adquirido sus ojos. Sin ser consciente de los dientes aserrados en su boca, o el gris de su piel.

El auror cayó muerto… y toda gente a su alrededor también.

Los gritos estallaron.

**Continuará**

**Antes que se me olvidé, voy a escribir un one shot sobre SNAPE, pero la pareja está sin decidir. Podéis votarla en mi profile, toda esta semana y hasta el viernes próximo. ;) Estoy ansiosa por ver el resultado. **


End file.
